Teenage Troubles and High School
by missmoroe
Summary: This is the story of three girls who are all going through troubled times and are all starting high school. This is my first story so go easy on me.


This is the story of Three girls and their struggles through High School

2006 - Freshmen Year

Bella Swan POV:

Bella Swan used to be a normal, happy, akward girl, but the day after she turned eleven everything changed for her. Her body began to ache, she always weak, and she was losing weight without even changing her diet, she knew something was wrong, but she was just to afraid to admit it. The night she woke up and found herself bleeding from her ears and she knew something was very wrong.

Charlie and Renee rushed Bella to Forks General Hospital. From their she was transported to Seattle Grave and diagnosed with a malignant brain tumor. Bella stayed in Seattle for several weeks after that for testing. She started chemotherapy immediately. When she returned to Forks she became the patient of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was a nice man, he always managed to get Bella's mind of off things while she was doing her chemo sessions.

Bella's family took the news hard. Charlie dove into work saying he need to make as much money as he could to pay off the medical bills, but Bella knew he needed to escape from the hospital, from the cancer, from her. Renee became depressed. She used to spend every night in the hospital with Bella, but then she just stopped. When Bella returned to Forks Renee announced she was going to stay with aunt Krista, her sister, for awhile. Four months later her parents got divorced.

Bella's world had crumbled around her. First her health, then her family. She would have nightmare's about the day the disease would finally claim her life. She hoped she would go peaceful, but even dreaming of a peaceful death didn't stop the tears. She would miss out on so much. She would never get to have her first boyfriend, first kiss, first time. She would never get to go to Africa and volunteer, she would never get to see the great wall of China, or eat Italian food in Italy. All these things that Bella had dreamed of doing where now lost, but there was one thing she wasn't giving up on, writing a book. Two months after Bella was diagnosed with cancer she started writing her book on her journey through cancer. That was three years ago.

Bella woke up groggy as usual. It was her first day of high school, the day she had been dreading for months. She showered and dressed quickly. She wore her usual jeans and a tee shirt. She quickly combed through her damp, thin, ear length hair. She took a step back and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked _sick _she looked _weak_. _STOP IT!_ she screamed in her head. She looked at her reflection once more put on a genuine smile and repeated her daily routine "I am Bella Swan and I am strong" she repeated this phrase five times, smiled at her reflection once more, grabbed her bag, and turned to leave.

Once Bella was down stairs in the kitchen she quickly made herself a bowl of cereal and milk to take with her pills. She grabbed her bowl, milk, and the three small bottles and sat down on the table. She ate a couple spoonfuls of cereal and then opened the first bottle. She swallowed the first two and then stopped at the second one. It was the pill that kept her anxiety in check. It was also the pill that made her forgetful and unaware of what exactly was going on around her. It was her first day of high school, she wanted to remember it, she wanted to be alert, but right when she was about to put the pill back Charlie walked in. "Almost done?" he gruffly asked. _Ugh_ Bella though. She knew Charlie was dreading this day as much as she was. Ever since Renee left and never returned from aunt Krista's, Charlie had taken the role of both overbearing dad and worry-filled mother.

"Yeah" she replied. She quickly popped the pill into her mouth and drowned it down with milk. They walked outside and got into Charlie's cruiser. Arriving to Forks High School in her fathers cruiser was another thing she was dreading.

It only took five minutes to reach the school, Forks, WA was a very small town. He dropped her off and Bella stood awkwardly with the rest of the teenagers in front of the school. She was looking for a familiar face.

First she spotted Edward Cullen, he was the son of her doctor Carlisle Cullen, and one of the most popular boys in school. He was on the football team and was the one boy that all the girl's swooned over. She'd had a crush on him since second grade and always dreamed of the day they'd be together. That dream, like the rest had been put to rest the day after she turned eleven.

Bella quickly shook her head ridding herself of the thoughts. Alongside Edward where his bestfriends and also the most popular boys in school, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Hale. Emmett was very muscular and was also on the football team. He was very loud and funny, Bella found this out last year when she had science with him, he was also one of the hottest guys in school and of course never gave Bella a second glance, but that could've been because of his girlfriend, the pretty and popular Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale were fraternal twins. They were born in Texas and moved to Forks in the fifth grade. Jasper had quickly befriended Edward and Emmett and with Rosalie's beauty the two were instantly popular. Jasper was smart as well as athletic. He was a gifted student as well as a football player with Emmett and Edward. He was also one the nicest people Bella had ever meet. Back in 7th grade when people where picking on her for having to wear a scarf on her head Jasper had defended her, and nobody ever made fun of her again. Rosalie Hale was another story entirely. She was tall, beautiful, and the girl that everybody wanted to be or either be with. Her and Emmett had been dating since the seventh grade and even though Bella barely knew them she knew they were a perfect match. Rosalie was a cheerleader, an honor roll student, and beautiful. Bella was so jealous of her. Why couldn't she have the perfect life.

Again Bella had to snap herself out of her thoughts. She looked back to Edward who was standing outside the gym laughing along with Jasper as Rosalie and Emmett were play fighting. Bella began to get annoyed by the smiles that never left their faces so she began to look around again. Her eyes fell on Alice Brandon. Alice Brandon looked gloomy and dark as always. She was in her usual outfit of a long sleeve black shirt and black skinny jeans with black flats. Bella didn't know much about fashion, but she was sure there was serious fashion violation going on with her. Bella's eyes traveled up to Alice's face. She wore red lipstick, she had a red stud in her noise and a silver one in her eyebrow. She almost looked like a raccoon with the amount of eyeliner she was wearing. Bella noticed Alice's eyes turn towards her and the look of irritation that feel upon her face. She quickly looked away embarrassed at having been caught starring.

Bella let the blush fade from her cheeks before she began searching the crowd again. She finally found her friend, well only friend really, Angela Weber and quickly made her way over to her. Along her way to Angela she saw people turn and whisper. She never told anyone but Angela about her condition, but people began to find out once she started to lose her hair. Bella was used to the whispers though and she just ignored them as she made her way to Angela.

"Hey!" Angela greeted her with a hug.

"So how's it going so far?" she asked.

"Can't complain" Bella replied.

Both girls began to giggle. "Well it's nothing we didn't expect" Angela replied. The girl's began talking about their day so far when the first bell ring. They both wished each other good luck and Bella headed toward her fast class, English I.

Rosalie Hale POV:

They were fighting again. My stupid alcoholic father and my stupid, ungrateful mother. They were always fighting. I was in my room with my ipod blaring in my ears, but it still didn't drown out the sound of their screaming. It had been the same routine every night since I was 9. That's why we moved to Forks, WA when Jasper and I were 10. They were trying to "save" their marriage. Well look at how well that's turned out. My dad turned to drinking and my mother became mentally abusive.

It always the same thing with her. Rosalie, your not pretty enough, Rosalie I think you've put on some weight, Rosalie what's with this B+ you stupid, stupid girl! Ha! I'd like to see her do better. Than my father who just sat and watched her scream at me, sometimes he even smiled the sick bastard.

At least I had Jasper, my twin brother, and my Bestfriend, and my amazing boyfriend, Emmett McCarty. We'd meet right after Jasper befriended him the day we moved her and it was just instant chemistry. It took him a couple years to ask me out, but finally at our 7th grade dance he asked me out and we've been together ever since. He knew about my parents and what they were like, but I tried to keep the extinct of their abuse and what it really did to me a secret. Every time he asked I always said I thought it was bullshit that I didn't care, but the truth is it's really starting to get to me.

I looked at my alarm clock, it was 2 a.m. they should be out by now. I took out my earphones and sure enough the house was silent. I crept down the hall to see if Jasper was asleep. I peeked into his room, he wasn't their and the window was open. He did this all the time. Every time they'd fight he'd just sneak out and go drink or smoke or fuck or whatever it was he did. We were both only 14 and yet where were so grown up already. It was ridiculous. I'd smoked, I'd drank, I'd done everything someone my age shouldn't have done. The only thing I had maintained was my virginity, because Emmett wanted to make it special for me, which I thought was totally sweet.

I sighed and went back into my room. I lifted up my tank top and rubbed my belly. I pulled at the skin and sucked in. Maybe my mom was right, I could be so much skinner. _Don't even think about it._ Ugh, if only it was that easy. I decided to go to bed. Tomorrow would be my first day of high school and I needed rest.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **Ugh, it was six a.m. already. I pushed the snooze button down on my alarm clock and ran to the shower before Jasper could get in. By the time I was out Jasper was outside tapping his foot loudly. I just laughed and went to get ready. I straightened my hair and put on a dark blue halter top with rhinestone straps. I did my make-up to perfection and then went down stairs. My mom was already up, smoking a cig. "Hello there stupid child of mine" I just turned away from her "Down here to make you some breakfast and eat your way into obesity?" She laughed. "Your pathetic!" I whipped back around to her. She was degrading her daughter and she was going to call me pathetic!

"And you're a bitch!" I yelled back. She jumped up from her chair I didn't even see her until I felt her hand connect with my face. "Just eat your breakfast you fat pig!" She yelled.

I decided not to eat. I ran back upstairs to the bathroom and inspected the red mark of my face.

"You ready?" Jasper asked.

I looked toward him with tears in my eyes. His eyes visibly widened.

"Who did that!" He growled. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand

"Don't worry about it ok?" I pleaded " I just want to get to school."

Jasper glared but then sighed and nodded his head. I quickly pulled out my concealed and applied it to my right cheek incase it bruised.

By the time I was done Jasper had eaten his breakfast and we both went out side and waited for the bus.

While waiting I noticed my hair start to frizz and my cheek began to swell. _Great! What a perfect way to start my first day of high school…_


End file.
